


我错过你的那些年【完结】

by Bonnie20180525 (orphan_account)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonnie20180525
Summary: 主视角是一个由爱生恨的偏执富二代、30岁的媒体执行人对少年时期梦中情人的yy，“我”怂得一批，真实cp是荷吉本故事纯属虚构





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定: ABO  
> 第一人称  
> 受视角限制，本文充满自以为是、无病呻吟、异想天开、性别歧视的偏颇描述

**我错过你的那些年**

> You look so good in the neon light
> 
> I drink you in with thirsty eyes

柏林电影节，隔着半个宴会厅的衣香鬓影，我看见了他。

避之不及的衰老是人类的厄运，再美的人也不例外，造物主唯有在这一点上对所有人都公平。如果他没有一双过分吸引人的大眼睛，如今就不会有明显的眼袋和深深的鱼尾纹。如果他不经常纵情大笑，现在脸颊边就不会出现这么多深密的皱纹，甚至需要蓄须遮挡。原来经过了我没有参与的那些年，他已经悄无声息地老去。我心中翻涌起报复的快意，这个当年连看都不肯看我一眼的电影明星如今已不复昔日风光，我却正在风华正茂的时候，他还能有什么资本拒绝我?

离场前，我和他的经纪人交换了名片，我说我对他着手筹划的某个项目感兴趣，希望能和他见一面，不过明天一早我就要飞回纽约，我可不想把悬而未决的事带上飞机。

过了一个多小时，他果真来我房间拜访。他脱掉了西装外套，穿着修身的纯色高领毛衣，端着一杯几乎没喝过的香槟。他不知道在晚上和alpha单独会面意味着什么吗? 还是他已经习惯挂着笑容敲开制片人或导演的房门?

我跟他握手，请他坐下，花了一点时间幻想他包裹在毛衣和长裤下的身体。他的眼神还和我第一次见到他时一样清澈，多年间经历的所有情绪、人物都没在那双眼睛里留下痕迹，当然也包括我。

好在我从没期待过他能记得我，他怎么会记得，十五岁男孩斟酌数周的告白对他来说算什么，一次弥漫着柑橘芳香的共舞又能在他丰富的情史里占据几秒的回忆呢? 

我无法按耐住急躁陪他寒暄，在他开始讲拍卖行血案时，我问他怎么换了一款略显稚嫩的手表，它好像更适合我这个年纪的人。他下意识看了眼手腕，像听不懂我无礼的讽刺一样轻笑一声: “别惦记它，我不会送给你的。”浓密的睫毛眨了眨，转而继续那个无聊冗长的故事。

他对待我的方式依然像对长不大的孩子一样，让我又回到洛杉矶那场难堪的舞会，回到我开始恨他的地方。我鼓足勇气邀请他跳舞，他惊讶地看了一眼同伴，俯身握上我的手。那时他刚得了奥斯卡提名不久，连笑容都盈满熠熠星光，而我是个正处于青春期的笨拙男孩，不是踩到他的脚，就是紧张过度以致关节僵硬。他不仅不在意，还朝我做鬼脸，模仿不同的动物，可然后，然后……

我从回忆的泥潭里冒出头，看见他贴在脖颈后的抑制敷贴，闻到了须后水的味道。我立刻就想把他推倒在沙发上，就在他以为我真心欣赏他的时候进行这场迟到多年的报复，将他曾赋予我的耻辱尽数还给他……

一阵过分礼貌也过分执着的敲门声中断了我的思路，阻断了他温柔但催眠的声线。我向他道歉，他跟我一同起身。门外站着一个英俊的青年，很面熟，但我实在想不起在哪儿见过。

他讲一口清脆的英音，穿着简单的白T恤和格纹长裤，胸前挂着墨镜和工作证。他的臂膀肌肉结实遒劲，和那张俊朗清秀、挂着灿烂笑容的脸实在不太适配，更别说热情挥舞的手腕上还戴着一只成熟男士才会佩戴的手表了。

手表。

我突然明白过来，他不知何时已搂住青年的肩膀，充满爱意地望着他，我曾以为他会用那种眼神看我。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及:  
> 电影节的职场性骚扰  
> 性别歧视思想及言论  
> 川普式排外种族主义  
> Jake和Hugh的友情

> **My hands and your skin**
> 
> **You know what I'm thinking of**
> 
> **Small talk just won't be enough**

……我趁势把手搭在他肩头。我的手掌离他的腺体太近了，在社交礼仪中，这种肢体动作绝非绅士所为，因为会在无形中向对方发散出极强的威胁性。但我不介意，我就是要让他感受到威胁，循序渐进地打破我们之间的安全距离，一步步侵入他的私密领地。

他肯定觉得不适，但碍于情面不能显出别扭来——他可不想被人当成那种矫情做作、不懂事的omega。但这恰巧是我的特权，我能以工作/社交名义名正言顺地吃他豆腐，哪怕他名气再大得过再多奖，也没资格抗拒我。没人把这当回事，没人说我的不是，也许连他都以为是自己想多了呢。

我满意地看到他微蹙眉头，盯着酒杯里的冰块思考了几秒人生，继续戴上热情的假面陪我们寒暄。过不多时，他看向宴会厅中央，流露出点多余的喜悦。

顺着他的目光望去，澳大利亚影星Hugh Jackman正朝我们这边看过来。他是来领卓越奖的，如果没被记者们拉住问东问西，此刻应该走到我们面前了。

“请原谅，我失陪一会儿。”他朝我们微微颔首，端着酒杯起身，想走向他曾经的搭档兼此时的救命稻草。可我早猜到他这招，我绝不会再像15岁时一样让他利用拙劣的借口从我怀里逃开，再让自己成为社交圈里的笑柄。

我跟着他站起来，手顺势从肩膀移到他腰间，另一只手向长枪短炮大声招呼:“嘿，给我们让个路啊，有人急着扮演摩西分红海呢！”

聚焦速度太快，他来不及躲闪，来不及分辩。没有一个记者在看到传媒帝国新任掌门人和著名影星姿态亲密地站在一起后，不会聚过来多拍几张照片。在镜头面前，他不敢驳我的面子，也不好甩开我的手，只能笑容满面地被我搂着，一步步往前走。

这不是我第一次参加电影节，也不是第一次拥着某位演员被媒体狂轰滥炸，但没有哪一次能给我那天的自豪与骄傲。我眼前是闪烁的闪光灯和光华交汇的舞台，怀里是我爱过、恨过、从未得到过的男人，那一刻灯光更璀璨空气更新鲜面孔更亲切，连嘈杂的人声都显得加倍悦耳，加倍珍贵。

经过最拥挤的地带时，我有意收紧了手臂，在他腰侧轻轻摩挲，以暧昧的姿态俯身到他耳边，叫他对着镜头多笑一笑。他猛地回头看向我，虚浮的笑意掩盖不住羞愤屈辱，迎着射灯的金黄色光芒，瞳孔原本的蓝色像决堤的河流，珠玉飞溅的瀑布……

而我笑了，很嚣张的那种笑。我根本不介意被他瞪几眼，也不介意被拍下我对他做的那些动作，更不介意明天的八卦杂志会如何描写我们的这段小艳遇。也许是“David Moonves和Jake Gyllenhaal耳鬓厮磨”，也许是“传媒金童与好莱坞影星搂腰贴面，暧昧非常”……我甚至想主动给他们提供标题，好让全世界——尤其是那个跟他亲密到互换手表的地下小男友知道，谋杀菲林的并不仅仅是他美丽的眼睛和迷人的姿态，更是他在我怀中、被我掌握所有主动权时流露的无助。

美人从来不该属于一个自己都没站稳的年轻男孩，他是我的，或许他曾成功掌控了我的情绪变化，现在轮到我支配他了。

但我对他的掌控在他终于和搭档会面后开始崩塌。他热情地和对方相拥，还转了两圈，一边过分激动地讲述他们合作的过往，一边借此机会彻底躲开了我，而Hugh Jackman像堵坚硬结实的墙壁般挡在我和他中间。说真的，好莱坞要这些外籍演员干什么? 他们根本就是来添乱的！

但我找不出合理的借口阻止他们并肩走向宴会厅东侧，走在Jackman身边的他不像被我搂住时那么紧张，又恢复了慵懒从容应对自如的模样，时而因他们的私密笑话低头大笑。他经常这么笑，低下头闭上眼睛，睫毛温顺地垂着。

他跟任何人在一起都很放松，除了我。这让我更想得到他，也更想 **彻底摧毁** 他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及：  
> 下流肮脏的双飞幻想  
> 性别歧视言论  
> 文中“我”及同僚的思想言行极其恶劣，绝不代表作者本人观点

或许，人在随着年龄增长、自我完善后，对感情的需求也日趋稳定，此刻的他就需要Hugh和Ryan这样的朋友。

或许，他其实是个很容易被打动的人，只要你抓准时机。他和Hugh Jackman合作了一部电影就变得异常亲密，隔七个时区也要积极参与对方的人生。有时他们的聚会并不为其它，只是单纯地想坐下来跟对方面对面聊天，一聊就是几个小时。

发行经理Alexander对此评价说，如果不知道Hugh也是个omega，他几乎以为他们在谈恋爱。

“omega跟omega谈情说爱? 太浪费了。”

“不止浪费，他们根本没法让彼此高潮，发情期要怎么办，抱在一起哭? ”

“说不定是抱着等alpha来操呢！”

“看来我得在我的周报和待办清单上加一条双飞Hugh Jackman和Jake Gyllenhaal了！”

我打趣他的野心和坦诚，alpha只会对alpha诚实，而我相信所有alpha都有过类似的性幻想。想想吧，两个各具风情的美人在床上拥抱、亲吻彼此，全身被汗水和情液浸透，笨拙地凭借本能在对方身上磨蹭，两双结实的腿纠缠着拧成一团，痛苦又无法得到真正的满足……我几乎立刻就硬了，恨不得马上把他们扔进我的卧室。

出于人身安全的考虑，我得先把那个澳洲男人铐在床头。至于他么，我无法控制地去幻想他忍受情欲煎熬的模样。他会主动索取，还是欲拒还迎? 会渴望地望着我，还是羞惭地用手挡住那双流光溢彩的眼睛? 也许被我握着腰从背后进入的时候，他也会像今天一样挣扎着朝Hugh求救，向他伸出手，把头埋在对方怀里企图遮掩呻吟。

没人能救他。

而我会进得更深，让他更爽，也更疼。我会让他珍视的朋友看尽他的丑态，让他卸下冷淡傲慢的伪装服侍我、哀求我，扭着腰祈求我施与的爱。等把精液填满他空虚多年的子宫，我再去操他的朋友……

Alexander打断了我的思绪：“嘿，如果你想搞什么沙发试镜，别做太过火了。如今可不比从前，你瞧这些花枝招展的演员，今天你夸她胸大，明天她就能起诉你性侵，后天NBC的那帮婊子就开始全天播报了。”  
“知道了。”我敷衍地回答。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及：  
> 沙发试镜  
> 录音始末  
> 潜规则未果  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体字是《星尘》里Moonves离间荷吉时剪辑过的音频内容，调整顺序，增加背景音

我耐心地等了几个月，等他忙于新电影的宣传时才开始行动。通过他的经纪人，我又安排了一次商务晚餐，一次他没理由拒绝的会面，一次关于他首次触电小荧屏的洽谈，我特别指出，我司的一位女性omega高管Louis也会在现场。

那天他刚录制完一档节目就赶到半岛酒店，衣服没来得及换，还穿着规整的西装，眼里布满血丝，眼神和声音都透着疲惫。简单地寒暄后，我们聊了聊拍摄计划，Louis“碰巧”接了个要她主持紧急会议的电话，懂事地离开了，房间里只剩下我们两人，一切都在我的计划之中。连日的宣传活动让他心力交瘁，减少很多对外界的防备。我也尽力展示自己绅士的一面，拉开话题让他放松下来：“ _半岛酒店的海景房总是得我心意，喜欢这儿吗？夜晚的霓虹和蔚蓝海岸，一个安静的、独属于我们的乌托邦_ 。”

他依然保持着警觉：“你这么说真是太慷慨了，Mr.Moonves。”

“叫我David。”

“你的气派风度让我望而生畏，不敢直呼其名。”他用开玩笑的口吻婉拒，看到我喝了一大口后才抿了一点酒。

我捂住胸膛，做出痛苦的表情：“你可真伤我心！瞧，民谣，红酒，左岸派……为了你，我把压箱底的《寒枝雀静》都拿出来了，多么舒适、美妙的环境啊！”

“ _很适合偷懒_ 。”他应和着。

“我都打算把搬出比佛利山庄，直接住在这儿养老了。”

“ _你准备为此付出什么价码？_ ”

“12.5%的股份还不够？”

“那你的几万雇员肯定恨死你了。”

“ _哦，你肯定会觉得物超所值的。_ ”我放下酒杯，认真地盯住他：“正如你的《Lake Success》。”

“它不是那种很……讨巧的题材。”

我不由分说地打断他：“有你参与就够了。 _你是个很优秀的演员，你有双漂亮的眼睛，但我不觉得那是你身上最美的地方_ 。你真好看，尤其适合这种昏黄的灯光。”

“有趣，你刚才说我是个好演员，接着你开始夸我长得好……我猜容貌身材也是演技的一种表现形式？”

他的语气并不算讥诮，甚至还有些调侃，但我清楚地注意到他冷了下来，唇边的微笑弧度让他不至于失礼，笑意未达眼底。

“可每次面对你这张脸，我总是没法去注意你的演技。”

“你该改变一下关注点。”

我注意到他没直接拒绝我的示好，也没果断而明确地表达出对这种调情方式的不适，这对我来说就等同于他默认了接下来会发生的事。果然，在柏林电影节时他表现出的那些抗拒、反感都是欲拒还迎，他还真不擅长勾引人，快四十岁了还在玩hard to get的把戏。

“那我该看哪儿？你的胸，还是屁股？”我想拉他的手，他立刻站起身，酒杯摔碎了，我们谁都没去管。

“Mr. Moonves，你越界了。”

我惊讶地看到他转身就走，这又是什么戏码？戏瘾这么重吗？非得让我强上，他才满足？

“ _嘿，别让这几分钟的事毁了我们的交情，也毁了你的心血。Jake，你不想拿到《Lake Success》了吗？这是你第一次拍电视剧吧，第一次总是很珍贵，得小心翼翼地做好万全准备_ ——”我边说边走近他，一手摸他胯下，另一手顺着后腰探进衬衣。

我没能说完，也没能摸到什么，他狠狠挣开我，顺便给了我一记足够我喘半天气、足够他和我拉开安全距离的肘击。

“非常抱歉，应激保护机制。”

真是个好演员，听起来像无意踩了我一脚似的，眼里连一丝抱歉的意味都没有。

“……呃——你敢？”

“时代在改变，Mr. Moonves，有些制式和戏码也该到落幕的时候。”这次他吝啬得连天生的笑容都不给我。

我再次感受到了十五岁时他给予我的强烈羞辱感，我不再是孩子了，我的自尊绝不能任由他肆意践踏：“是么，可我怎么觉得，深藏海底的冰川可不是一句MeToo和几名记者就能撼动的。”

“这就是我们之间的区别。”

他看了我一眼，眼神怜悯。他真愚蠢，居然为他的小男友守身。如果他早知道他在这房间里说的所有话都被清楚地录了音，如果他能看到小男友听完“剪辑版音频”后的精彩表情，也许他就会跪下求我了。

我只需要等，等他追悔莫及、走投无路的那一天。

THE END


End file.
